Borehole data are collected via a number of techniques including, for example, resistivity/conductivity measurements, ultrasound, NMR, and radiation scattering. Conventionally, borehole data is analyzed by human interpreters in order to characterize a subsurface geological formation to allow decisions to be made regarding potential of the well or to determine information about the nature of the surrounding geologic area. Borehole data of this type may be used to replace or supplement the collection of cores for direct inspection.